Love Letters
by inu'sgurl97
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru write Love Letters to each other while Sesshomaru is on a business trip to New York. What surprises will be in store? AU
1. Chapter 1

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 1, Letter 1

_Kagome-_

_Writing this after only three hours of being apart, I miss you already. Business trip aren't the same without you here to 'keep me company'. I miss my Kaggie-kinz. I love you. I'm being mushy; exactly what you like me to be sometimes. We need to have our special moments when I return to you. Your bright smile, amazing laugh…Gods has it only been three hours? Every second is too long, without you, and with you too short. I love you and good night, baby. I'll call you when I can._

_ I love you,_

_ Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru folded up his letter and put it in an envelope. He sealed it and sent it off, hoping it would get to her soon. This particular business trip was for a month and a half, the longest in a while. It was all the way across the country, in New York. His girlfriend of two years, Kagome Higurashi, couldn't go with him this time. She was independent, and had an art gallery opening to prepare for. He was proud of her, she was a beautiful artist, and she's been drawing as long as he's known her. They grew up together, in California, although she is a year younger than him, his half brother's age. He missed her, and he knew his business needed to get finished as soon as possible, and his surprise needed to be set in place.

Sesshomaru walked over to his father's hotel room, located scarily close to his, and knocked. His father, Ken Tashio, opened it quickly and pulled him inside.

"Son! You can't let Izayoi see you! We need to figure out what I'm doing for our anniversary! HELP!" Ken yelled, shaking his son.

"Father, you must calm down. I will help you with your dilemma if you help me with mine."

"What's yours?" Ken asked excitedly, "Has it something to do with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh I just love Kagome! Are you planning on marrying her son?"

"If she will have me." Sesshomaru said, surprised at how in tune his father was with what he wanted.

Ken was over the moon with excitement. He acted as if her were a child, jumping around excitedly at the news.

"Father. I need to ask her in a special way. She is special, she deserves special in her life."

"We have so much to plan!" Ken said, his eyes sparkling.

Sesshomaru sighed; this was going to be a long afternoon.

Ken sat his son out on the couch and brought out a pen and paper. He stared listing ideas for Sesshomaru's proposal and ideas for his anniversary. They planned and schemed all afternoon, Sesshomaru developing a headache during the process. But he knew it was necessary, his father had good ideas and he wanted this moment to be special.

***Angelino Heights, California***

"Kagome! A letter came for you." Kikyo said, walking into the studio.

"Oh it's from Sesshomaru! He must've known I'd be staying later for a couple of days." Kagome said, taking the letter from her friend. She read it quickly then broke out into a huge smile.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked, confused.

"He misses me already." Kagome said, blushing at her actions.

"Well write him back!" Kikyo said, handing Kagome a piece of paper and a gold pen.

Kagome sat down at her drawing table and started to write.

_Sesshy-Bear,_

_Oh baby! How romantic you are! Oh, how I miss you! We need to talk on the phone when I write your letters. When I'm in the bubble bath…..or lying in bed… anyway let's not make you rush to the phone to call me. I know you want to talk to me, love me, hold me…..hear your sex name. That only happens when….well you know. Oh babe, you're so amazing honey, I love you! And I miss you so much! Has it only been hours since you left me? Okay, my sexy beast, I pretty much got you bothered, huh? I loveeeee my Sesshy-Bear, Maru- Chan! You really make me happy. Know that and don't let Inu tell you different. _

_Loves and hugs baby doll,_

_Your Kaggie-kinz_

There was a messenger waiting at the door to take her letter. Jaken took it and left for New York to deliver it. Kagome was thankful for the little green imp; he was really helping her out while Sesshomaru was away.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	2. Chapter 2

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 2, Letter 2

Sesshomaru opened his letter from his girlfriend. He read it with interest and laughed at her attempts. He really missed her. He had spent the entire afternoon with his father and a letter from Kagome was just what he needed. It was late and he had just gotten off the phone with Kagome, he already missed her. They talked about both of their jobs and how much they missed each other. Tonight would be the first night apart. Sesshomaru told her that he might be able to come home early, in about 5 days. Jaken was to stand at attention at all times so he could deliver a letter whenever Sesshomaru saw fit. Jaken didn't mind, he loved serving his Lord Sesshomaru and the noble Tashio family. Sesshomaru sat down at the desk of his hotel room; he took out a pen and paper and began to write.

_Kagome,_

_How you tease! In your letter and over the phone. You mustn't do that or you will be on punishment when I get back. Yes, Kagome, when you call me by 'that' name I'm usually doing everything right, am I not? I will always rush to call you Kagome, because not hearing your voice, your laugh, everything, is too much to bear. I'm glad you think I'm romantic. It hasn't been long, almost two days tops, that you already want me home. Your words are true, I do want to talk to you, hold you and all other things. I miss you, what else is new. I will keep missing you until you are in my arms again. My brother will tell me no different than what you did. I won't let him. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru sent the letter off, now Kagome would have a letter from him to greet the day. He was worried about her, she had been working late at the studio and there was something different about the way she talked. It was if she was hiding something from him. He would find out as soon as he got home, what she was hiding. He only hoped it wasn't a bad thing. Sesshomaru lay in the hotel bed and tried to go to sleep. Thoughts of his possible fiancée clouded his mind and made it easy for him to drift off, thinking about Kagome.

***The Next Morning.***

Sesshomaru woke up to a knock at the door. It was his father. Sesshomaru looked at the clock on his way to the door, 8 AM.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru asked, opening the door.

"Son, I'm going to Japan, tomorrow. You need to take over things here until I come back. I'm sorry but I'll be there until next week. You can't go home until I come back."

Sesshomaru groaned. This put a damper on his whole day. Kagome would be so disappointed. How would he tell her?

"Okay father. I'll break it to Kagome somehow."

"Tell her I'm sorry son. And get ready we have a meeting."

Sesshomaru closed the door and took a shower. As he got ready for his 9:30 meeting, he tried to think about how to tell Kagome. She was so excited when he told her he might come home early.

It was finally time for his meeting, Sesshomaru met up with Ken and the two walked into the meeting together.

The meeting was boring and uneventful. All they were talking about was other meetings that would happen in the future. Sesshomaru took out his cell phone and typed a message to Kagome. There were no words to describe how he missed her.

***Angelino Heights, California***

Kagome woke up to an empty bed. She sighed, she missed Sesshomaru so much. She missed everything about him, his beautiful eyes, how he always pulled her close in his sleep, everything. She just wanted him here with her. It was past noon and Sango was waiting on the couch by the wall.

"About time! You have a doctor's appointment in an hour. Get dressed. There's a letter for you."

"Ugh, what time is it?" Kagome groaned.

"11. Come come. Your phone is buzzing." Sango said.

Kagome looked down at her phone, Sesshomaru texted her.

'Love you; miss you, in a meeting. I'll talk to you later.' Kagome read. She smiled and texted, 'Going to the drs. Love you, miss you!'

As the message sent, Kagome got dressed in a flowy skirt and a tank top. She walked with Sango to the car and they drove together to the doctor's office. Dr. Kadae has been Kagome's doctor since childhood. They had a connection. It was if they had become grandmother and grandchild.

Kagome and Sango pulled up to the office, parked and headed inside.

"Hi Mama Kadae!" Kagome said, walking into her office.

"Kagome, hello child. Hello Sango" Dr. Kadae said, "I have your test results. Your pregnant."

"I'm WHAT?!" Kagome said, sitting on the couch.

"Pregnant. With child. Congratulations child."

"Oh my god, what am I going to tell Sesshomaru!? I'm so happy! I know he'll want the baby. I just wanted to check because I mean I took a test yesterday and it came up positive and then you called and said you had news, I just didn't think that this would be your news! But I can't tell him yet! I'll tell him when he gets home in a couple of days. Yes, good." Kagome rambled.

Sango brought Kagome back to the car, thanking Kadae on the way out. She gave Kagome the letter from Sesshomaru to keep her from freaking out in the car. As Sango drove, Kagome tried to opened the letter, her hands were shaking. She finally gave up and shoved the letter in her purse. Sango dropped her off at the studio and Kagome dove into her work, finishing last minute commissions and sewing her new dress. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have Sesshomaru's child. She was going to be a mommy.

"Hey lovely!" Jakotsu said, walking into Kagome's studio, Bankotsu following behind him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite boyfriends!" Kagome said, "Guess what?"

"What? Inuyasha proclaimed his love for me?!" Jakotsu guessed, Bankotsu looking at him with humored distaste.

"No! I'm going to be a mommy!" Kagome squealed.

Jakotsu ran over to Kagome and gave her a hug, Bankotsu saying where he was, in shock at the news.

"Congrats baby!" Inuyasha said, coming through the door of the studio, "I heard the whole thing! Have you told him yet?"

"No! It's going to be a surprise. I'll tell him when he gets back. You have to promise you won't say anything. Promise?"

"Sure babe, I won't say a word." Jakotsu said.

"Yeah. I won't tell." Bankotsu said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Of course I won't tell him."

"Thanks guys." Kagome said.

The boys hung around for the rest of the afternoon, and Inuyasha gave Kagome a ride back to the house she shared with Sesshomaru. She walked in and sat on the couch. She had calmed down enough to read Sesshomaru's letter. She missed him so much. When she was finished, Kagome took to the office and got out a piece of paper and a gold pen. It was time to write back.

_Sesshy,_

_Dude! I'm going to be on punishment? How about you? Texting me during a meeting, bad baby! Bad! I love you to bits, okay? That brother of yours better not say anything or he'll have me to deal with *raised fists*I can only state the obvious. I love you and miss you so much. Every day, Jaken will bring me a letter from you! I can't wait for you to come home to me. Only four more days until you can come home from your silly little conference. Then you can come home to me! I'm working on a surprise for you. And my new paintings are finally ready so they're going to be in the gallery opening too! We have so many events; the dinner, the gallery opening! And you'll be here for both. I mean, the gallery opens in 8 weeks. I didn't think you would be home for the dinner next week, but you will be! Now I won't have to go alone. _

_Love and muffins,_

_Kaggie(: _

Kagome sent the letter off with Jaken, not before placing a kiss on the envelope. She could barely hold her excitement. She was going to be a mommy!

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	3. Chapter 3

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 3, Letter 3

Sesshomaru felt bad when he read Kagome's letter. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he wasn't coming home soon on the phone. And now he had to do it in a letter. They had just gotten off the phone for the night and Sesshomaru was left alone with his thoughts. She had to know now. She was expecting him home in nearly three days. Sesshomaru sat down at his desk and began to write.

_Kags,_

_I wouldn't miss the opening for the world. I really wouldn't. But things….came up and I think this 'silly little conference' will take a little longer than expected. My father will be leaving tomorrow, or when you read this, today. Anyway, I am to meet with the other board members later this week and into next week as well. I do promise that I will be home to you before the gallery opening. I adore you, my Kagome, and I implore you not to be angry with me. I hope you will keep my surprise for me as I keep mine for you. Maybe I will be on punishment after all. I'll make it up to you, I swear it._

_All my love,_

_Sesshy_

Sesshomaru sighed as he sent the letter off with Jaken. Kagome would not be happy with him. Sesshomaru sighed and started to get ready for a long day.

***Hours Later. Angelino Heights, California***

Kagome woke up feeling dreadful. She quickly ran to the bathroom. As she emptied the contents of her stomach; Jaken burst into the room, concerned.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

"Jaken, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." Kagome sighed, "Kadae said this would happen."

"Am I to tell Lord Sesshomaru about this?" Jaken asked, holding out the letter.

"No. I don't want him to know about any of this yet." Kagome said, taking the letter and opening it.

It was silent as Kagome read Sesshomaru's neat cursive writing.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit!" Kagome said, growing loud.

"I'll wait in the study for your reply, Lady Kagome."

Kagome stomped to the desk in the corner of her bedroom. She had to calm down before she wrote a reply. She was just so excited for him to come back early and now he wasn't going to be coming for at least another two weeks. He was going to miss the dinner that was being held for her art show success. Many important people were going to be there and she needed his support to make a good impression. And she missed him. There were no words to describe how much she missed him. Kagome put a hand on her abdomen; she had little reminders of him, of course. But she wanted him to be here with her. So they could experience this new life together. They had started a new life without realizing it.

How did Kagome know that something was wrong? Last night, when they talked on the phone, Sesshomaru sounded like he was afraid to tell her something. This is what he was hiding, he was hiding the fact that he wouldn't be coming home.

Kagome sighed and started to write.

_Sesshomaru,_

_How did I know that something was up with you? I felt that you were disappointed and I heard it in your voice. I miss you darling, and I- well maybe I'll save your surprise. It ought to be better by then anyway. I've gotten my dress for the dinner and I'm getting my dress for the opening today. But I guess you'll see them when you can. Do tell your father Hi for me. Papa Inu deserves none of my bitterness. I love you Sessh and I hope you will return to me soon._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome handed the letter to Jaken on her way to the kitchen. She needed to get some food in her before she went shopping with Sango, Kikyo and Ayame later that day. They were shopping for dresses for the gallery opening. Kagome would probably be showing by then so a loose dress would be best.

Jaken left for the jet. Bringing this letter to Sesshomaru would be difficult considering he was not to tell him about Kagome's little secret.

*I know, short, but I'll write chapter four today and post it. Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	4. Chapter 4

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 4, Letter 4

Jaken knocked on the door of the meeting room. Sesshomaru was sitting near the door and answered it quickly. He knew it was Jaken with Kagome's reply. He stepped outside the room and read Kagome's letter. He sighed, she really wasn't happy with him. He walked quickly to his room. He had to reply right now. Once he got to his room, he sat down at his desk and started to write.

_Kaggie, _

_Oh my darling, you are angry with me. I'm so sorry. My dearest, don't be cold, it doesn't become your warm personality. I deserve all of your anger and disappointment, I caused it. I can't wait to see your new dresses; they probably make you look even more beautiful than you already are. I'll make it up to make it up to you, in any way you wish. I love you, my Koi and I will see you soon._

_-Your Sesshomaru._

"Jaken, hurry." Sesshomaru said, handing the letter to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, hurrying out of the room.

Sesshomaru made his way back to the conference room. He dreaded going back to that cursed meeting. It was boring, he hated meetings. He would like it better if he were home, Kagome waiting for him at their house. He just wanted to be home.

***Angelino Heights, California***

Kagome was shopping for dresses in a store called, Loose. Jaken had been looking for her for ages. He went to her once he found her in the four story store.

"Lady Kagome, a letter."

"Thanks Jaken." Kagome had just finished telling Sango, Kikyo and Ayame that Sesshomaru wasn't coming home for a while. She opened the letter and read it slowly.

"Well…?" Sango asked.

"He really is sorry. He misses me."

"Of course he does! Probably even more so now that you guys are preggers!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Ayame, darling, he doesn't know about the baby" Sango said gently. Kagome just stayed silent.

"Kagome? Kitten, are you okay?" Kikyo asked.

"Let's get back to shopping." Kagome said, putting the letter in her bag and walking away.

"Are you going to write him back?" Sango asked, following her.

"Later, I can't not write back."

Kagome almost walked straight into a rack of dresses. She pulled on out and looked at it. It was short and a beautiful pale blue. It looked similar to Wendy from Peter Pen's nightgown. It was the same color and fabric. Kagome fell in love immediately. The opening was semi formal, and this dress was perfect. All she had to do was try it on. Kagome went to a dressing room and slipped the dress over her head. It was loose enough that it would probably cover any baby bump Kagome would have by the time the opening came. The dress was flattering on her, even without her baby bump. She stepped out of the dressing room to show her friends.

"Ooh Kagome! I love it!" Ayame said.

"It is very pretty." Kikyo agreed.

Sango was the only silent one.

"Sango? What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I like it. It's a good color on you. You're already glowing!"

Kagome blushed. She was really happy that she was pregnant.

"I think we found my dress!"

"And that was the last dress to find!" Ayame said, "Let's go get some food!"

The girls laughed, paid for their dresses and headed for the food court, Jaken in tow.

After eating, Kagome headed for the bookstore. She wanted baby books. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo helped Kagome pick out all the books she needed. Books of baby names, what to expect books, and parenting books. The women spent an hour in the bookstore before leaving for home. Kagome was tired, she had had a long day. Jaken took her home in the Tashio family car and waited in the study while Kagome sat down and wrote her reply.

_Sesshomaru,_

_You noticed then. I never write our full names so I guess it's obvious. My love, I was angry, but not now. I'm sad. I miss you too much and it's hard being all alone when you are working. I have my reminders, small things that are around the house that remind me of you. And you have nothing of mine? How lonely you must feel, my darling. Shall I spray my perfume on this letter? I think so. So you can smell me at the very least. I love you, my darling, and I miss you. Your touch, kiss, laugh, everything._

_Goodnight dearest love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome sprayed her perfume on the letter and handed it to Jaken. She headed to her room and flopped down on her bed. She cuddled Sesshomaru's pillow and drifted to sleep.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	5. Chapter 5

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 5, Letter 5

Sesshomaru sat on his hotel bed and re-read Kagome's letter. He felt she was hiding something big from her. It was only 7:30 her time when he got her letter, and when he tried to call her to say goodnight, she didn't answer. She was hiding something, Sesshomaru knew she was. Maybe it was her surprise, but he doubted it. Sesshomaru looked at the small red teddy bear that was sitting on the perfectly made bed, it was Kagome's. He had packed it so he wouldn't miss her as much. It wasn't working; he missed her more and more each passing second. He had just gotten off the phone with his father, after being scolded for not performing his best at work while he was away from Kagome. His father wasn't happy with him, and was going to come back from his second business trip in the next couple of days.

Sesshomaru sat at the desk to write his love letter.

_Kaggie, _

_I do have one or two things of yours to keep me from missing you too much, but they hardly work. it's just your scent that lingers. It's not as good as the real thing, my darling, and they don't suffice. I am coming home soon; my father's need for my presence is fading. I'm not sure he wants me around, when I am obviously miserable without you here._

_I am missing you all the time,_

_Sesshomaru _

He sent off the letter and hoped she was still awake to read it. Hopefully she didn't notice how short it was. He couldn't write anymore without mentioning Kagome's odd behavior. Sesshomaru lay back on the hotel room bed. He missed Kagome. Everyday apart was hard. He could only imagine what she was doing without him there. Did she still sing in the shower? Did she still dance to invisible music as she walked? Did she give her best smiles to anyone else? Was it only him who made her do these things? Was she happy, content without him there?

Sesshomaru sighed; Kagome was turning him to a hopeless romantic.

There was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru sat up. He walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey fluffy." A voice said cheerfully, staring up at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha."

"I came to talk about Kagome."

Sesshomaru was alarmed, "What about Kagome?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

Sesshomaru pulled his brother inside the room. This was not a conversation for doorways. Inuyasha sat on the bed as Sesshomaru sat at the desk.

"Well," Inuyasha asked after a moment's silence, "Are you?"

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome is the best girl you have ever brought home and I just think that you two can be happy together. You are both miserable when you're apart and Kagome is my best friend, I know when she is truly happy. That's only when you are with her."

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru started.

"I have to make sure you won't break her heart." Inuyasha looked desperately at his brother.

"I'm not going to hurt her Inuyasha. I…..love her."

Inuyasha looked at his brother; he had never made a statement about his feelings before. According to Kagome, he said 'I love you' to her all the time. But he didn't say it to anybody else. Nobody knew Sesshomaru loved Kagome except for Kagome.

"I KNEW IT" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, I'm planning on asking her to marry me when I come back. At the party."

"Good."

"Now get out."

"Fine fine," Inuyasha said, standing up, "but you better do it man. And soon."

"Wait, Inuyasha! What do you know about Kagome's surprise?"

Inuyasha turned red, "Um, no-nothing. It's big though. I think you'll be happy with it."

Inuyasha left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sesshomaru was left with his thoughts. He lay back on his bed and fell asleep in his work clothes, thinking about Kagome.

***The next morning. Angelino Heights, California***

Kagome woke up to Jaken knocking at her bedroom door. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She scratched her head as she opened the bedroom door, revealing Jaken looking flustered.

"Your letter, Madam Kagome." He said, shakily handing her the letter.

"Thanks Jaken." Kagome yawned, turning away from the door and heading back to her bed. Jaken scurried away.

Kagome sat down on the bed and opened the letter. She read it quickly, wondering why it was so short. Was he mad at her? Was something wrong? They had been together for almost 4 years; did he want that to end?

Kagome started to cry, her emotions were running high as she called Sango.

"Kaggie? What's wrong sugar?"

"It's Sesshomaru…..I think he's mad at me! Sango, what if he want to break up? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT THE BABY?!"

"Kagome, calm down. Sesshomaru loves you. He's going to want the baby. Breathe." Sango cooed.

Kagome hiccupped, "You're right. I need to calm down."

"Just talk to him. Call him."

"I can't hear his voice without wanting to talk about the baby! Maybe I'll just write the letter."

"Whatever you wanna do will be fine babes, just talk to him okay?"

Kagome heard Miroku's voice in the background.

"I'll let you go Sang, tell Roku hi for me?"

"Of course darling. Bye!" Sango said, hanging up the phone.

Kagome sat at the desk and took out her signature gold pen.

_Darling,_

_Oh, I don't want to get in the way of your work! Papa Inu must be disappointed, his vey best employee is miserable and his work performance is suffering. Stay as long as you have to, I don't want the company to miss out on something big because of me! I'll never hear the end of it! Your picture; well, the picture of us together, is right in front, in center of the nightstand now. So I can see you before I go to sleep and I can see you right when I wake up._

_I miss you my love,_

_Kaggie _

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	6. Chapter 6

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 6, Letter 6

Sesshomaru laughed when he read Kagome's letter. She was worried about him missing out on something big when he was missing out on something big at home. He sat at the desk in his hotel room and started to write.

_Darling Kagome,_

_I miss you, I love you, I promise I'll be home soon. I do miss you. Inuyasha misses you, my father does as well. He says he misses your bright smile and laughter. Mostly your cooking, and silly jokes. You two talk on the phone? He says the happiness has faded from your voice. I'll call you tonight, I promise. I miss your voice._

_I love you, _

_Sesshomaru_

He sent the letter off with Jaken and stared in on one of his many phone meetings of the day.

***Angelino Heights, California***

Kagome danced around Kadae's office, awaiting her doctor. Jaken suddenly entered, gave Kagome her letter and disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Dr. Kadae came in and sat Kagome down.

"Kagome my darling, you're having twins."

"TWINS?!"

"Yes, twins."

"Oh wow Mama Kadae! I need to talk to Sango. Thank you!"

"Goodbye child." Kadae waved.

Kagome quickly got in the car and drove to the house Sango shared with Miroku. She ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Sango appeared, dressed in a polka dotted robe and bunny slippers.

"Kagome? Is something the matter?! Come in come in!"

Kagome stepped in the foyer. She saw Miroku lying on the couch in his pajama pants, holding a Starbucks cup and watching the news. He looked up when he heard the door close.

" Kagome? What's up? You're here early."

"I just got the best news!"

"Is it about the baby?"

"Babies, Sang, babies."

"BABIES?!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Yes! Twins! Next week, I get to see if they are boys or girls or both."

Sango walked up and hugged Kagome, "Oh Kags! I'm so happy for you!"

Miroku got up then, "Congrats sugar. You'll be a great mama."

"Thanks Roku!" Kagome said, hugging him.

They spent the rest of the day reading the baby books and laughing. Kagome finally drove home, ate dinner and sat down to write her love letter.

_Love,_

_We do talk on the phone! He tells me about work and what's happening. And I needed help with my surprise. He tells me things about you, you know. How sad you are over there. _

_I miss you so much my darling. I'll talk to you tonight. I'm so busy today that I can't write much more. I love you my sweet darling, and I'll see you soon. _

_All my love,_

_Kaggie_

Kagome sent the letter off with Jaken andsat in Sesshomaru's study, awaiting his phone call. Once he called, they talked for hours, laughing like je was sitting right beside her. They finally said goodnight and went to sleep. Kagome rubbed her growing abdomen and finally realized, everything was falling into place. She was going to be a mother. Of twins. Her belly was growing rapidly and she could hold it now. They were growing fast. She was so ready to be a mommy.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	7. Chapter 7

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. **

Love Letters- Chapter 7, Letter 7

Sesshomaru read Kagome's letter over and over. Gods, he missed her. All he wanted to do was call her every second of the day so he could hear her voice. Just to talk to her was a blessing. Her voice was something he missed, especially her 'morning voice'. The sleepy voice was the best thing for his ears to hear every morning. And since he was out of town, he couldn't hear it.

Sesshomaru sat down at the desk of his hotel room and was about to write when there was a knock at his door. Sesshomaru sighed and reached for the doorknob when it opened.

"I got a key! Hello son!" Ken said, bursting into the room and opening the shutters.

"Father….why did you get a key?"

"I got it so I could check up on you! See if you are actually doing paperwork instead of writing Kagome all the time." he replied, walking toward the desk.

"Father…I" Sesshomaru started.

"And see! No paperwork! Just a letter to Kagome. That you have just started." Ken interrupted.

"Father…"

"Listen son, I know you miss her. I miss her and your mother. But you have got to do your work. The faster you get it done, the faster you can talk to her."

"I know Father….but…."

"I'm limiting you to one phone call, one text and one letter a day."

"Father! I'm not a teenager anymore. I can talk to my girlfriend whenever I wish, as much as I wish."

"If that's the way you want to play it…..fine." Ken said, stalking out of the room.

"Y'all fight because you guys are basically the same person." A voice said from the doorway.

"Go away Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, sitting at the desk once more. He started to write as soon as he heard the door close behind Inuyasha.

_My dearest love,_

_I've been talking with my father as well. I also have a surprise of my own for you. I really hope you will enjoy it. Its for both of us. I'm excited to give to you. I bet you could tell when we talk on the phone. I finally got all my surprises figured out and they are now as perfect as you._

_I love you Kagome, so much, I just want you to always remember that. Your surprise for me is tormenting me, love, you have to know that. There's nothing more I want than to be home with you, and hold you in my arms again._

_I'm rambling, I better go. _

_I love you to another galaxy and back,_

_Sesshomaru. _

Sesshomaru sealed the envelope and called for Jaken. Jaken scurried into the room, took the letter from Sesshomaru and disappeared. Sesshomaru sighed and took out his paper work…..it was going to be a long day.

***Angelino Heights, California***

Kagome was dancing around the house, listening to her and Sesshomaru's favorite 80s song. Come On Eileen played throughout the house, on repeat. Kagome loved it. It reminded her of Sesshomaru, as everything did. They would dance to this song and Kagome would break out her silly dance moves. Sesshomaru let loose when he heard it and danced just as crazy as Kagome did. They had so many good memories to this song, and Kagome thought of them as she danced.

Jaken knocked on the front door and saw a dancing Kagome come towards him. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Sorry about the noise Jaken! I know you must hate it! But I love it! It's so fun! I'll write him back real fast so you can get out of here."

"Thank you milady." Jaken bowed.

Kagome danced over to the kitchen table and read Sesshomaru's letter. She laughed and took a piece of paper out of the folder on the table. It was baby blue and it said 'you're have a baby' on it. Kagome didn't even notice. She got out her gold pen and began to write.

_Darling, _

_I swear you are so adorable when you ramble, I hope it's genetic. I ramble too, you know, I love it. And you just pointing out that you're rambling makes it a million times better. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you. You better watch out or you'll be swearing like a sailor next. Or maybe! Even singing outside the shower! Oh, I know you would never do that, dear. But it'd be lovely to see you try. I can just picture it! You would be the hottest rock star I know! Ah well, it's a dream anyway. See? Now I'm rambling! _

_I miss you so much, okay babe? You have to remember that. Always. _

_I love you, always and forever, _

_Kags._

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


End file.
